Acceptance
by Dancer who loves Westerns
Summary: Enter the world of highschool with the uptown and downtown kids. A journey of learning that we're all the same. -Homosexuality, language, really bad jokes.
1. Numb

I don't own any Disney character or Say Something by Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World.

* * *

Chapter 1: Numb

* * *

"Hello?"

I heard the soft voice of my cousin, Rapunzel. "It's me…Anna." I whispered softly.

"Is everything okay?…." I heard her shifting in bed. "It's 2 A.M."

"I know." I spoke softly as her voice raised slightly with worry.

"What's wrong."

"I don't…I don't think I can keep doing this with Kristoff."

"Dating?"

"Yeah." I answered almost silently.

"…Do I need to hit him with a frying pan?"

"No." I laughed slightly at that image.

"Well?"

"I…..I….um….I…"

"Spill."

"Idon'tthinkI'mstraight!" I blurted out.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm straight." I said slowly. There was silence. I counted to ten. "Please say something." I begged.

"Say something I'm giving up on you." She sang softly.

I laughed nervously.

Rapunzel sighed. "I…I've known for a while."

"WHAT!?"

"It was just a matter of you accepting it." Rapunzel continued on ignoring my outburst.

"Hhm."

"So….you gonna break up with Kristoff?"

"Yeah"

"Tomorrow?"

"Better now than later."

"K. Just don't have a scene with all those new kids showing up."

"Yeah…dockside kids."

"Downtown."

"Dockside…Downtown…same thing…same area."

"Sure." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you think Elsa will accept me?"

"…. I don't know….but this is about you and I'll be here for you. I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay…goodnight?"

"Night." Anna whispered back softly. She heard the phone line go dead before hanging up and clutching it to her chest as she stared at her ceiling waiting….waiting for a sleep that never came.

* * *

So, I'll probably be updating once a week or every two weeks depending on my life. Probably till like May, it'll be every two weeks. This is basically an introduction for all the drama to start. Welcome all readers, to the insanity of my mind. And I have no idea if this story will reach level T, I just selected that to be safe. And anybody recognize the name for the chapter? (Hint: it is a song.)

Thanks for reading.


	2. Teenagers

Chapter 2: Teenagers

* * *

Jim POV:

_So today is just fantastic. Our school shut down so now have to go to one the "uptowner's high school." We are so "happy" cause only the kids with the good grades got sent uptown. The rest went. . . well, let's just say those schools are worse than ours. _

"So um…can theses walls get any whiter?" Adam asked while staring at the white…WHITE…school building.

_If comparing it to you, yes. You're in all black. Adam was wearing a black shirt with his loose black leather jacket, black ripped jeans and black combat boots. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how it was looked at, only the tops of his tattoos around his neck and hands showed. He's slender and muscular with broad shoulders and stands about 6'0". He has slightly longer than shoulder length light auburn hair and clear blue eyes. There is a silver lip piercing on the right and he has 7/8 black gauges and 3 silver studs earrings going up his ears on both sides. _

"Yes. It's called heaven." Hiccup replied back sarcastically as he looked away from the building.

_That too_. _Green-eyed Hiccup was wearing Motely Crue t-shirt, loose black leather jacket, low rise black ripped jeans, and his bullet belt. He wore a black combat boot and a really good metal prosthetic on his left leg . . .I still don't know how that happened and he never talks about it. He has a silver lip piercing on his left side, a tongue piercing and his ears are pierced with small diamond studs. All of his tattoos were covered, though. He is about 5' 9" with a slender muscular build and his brown hair always somewhat scraggy with two braids behind his right ear._

"More like hell." Flynn muttered.

_Hell is black. So we all would fit in there. Flynn is our EMO Buddy. He's about 5' 8" with light brown eyes, a goatee, and short brown hair that is always hidden under his black zippered hoody. He had on black ripped jeans, with a silver studded belt that hung low on his hips, and then a black studded belt around his hips, and black Converse. His ears were pierced but he only kept black studs in them. Go figure. _

"Can we just get in already?" Al asked impatiently.

_No, we're taking our time. Al is the slimmest guy out of all of us, maybe because he was from the Middle East, but he is very quick on his feet. He wore his typical black muscle shirt with black ripped jeans and black combat boots. He had brown eyes, black wavy hair that was parted slightly on the left, and 7/8 black gauges. On his left shoulder, he had a tiger tattoo that went down to mid-arm and he was about 5' 6". _

"Quit bitching all of you," Belle grumped.

_You too. Belle was like the mother of our group. She is about 5' 4" with brown hair that comes to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. She was growing out her bangs so they were parted in the middle and came down to her ears. She had a single silver snakebite on the left side, a silver nose ring hoop on the right, and ¾ black plug earrings. She was wearing her black muscle Bon Jovi top that came down to her butt, black leggings and black Converse. _

"Whatever mother." Jane scoffed.

_Do not start a fight Prim and Proper Jane. Haha. That was before Jane found us. She's about 5' 5" with blue eyes and black hair to her mid-back. It used to be brown but she dyed it this year. Her right arm was a sleeve tattoo of a naked mermaid (unfortunately, the mermaid was twisting and had her arms covering her chest) with its crazy hair at the top of her shoulder. The tattoo shifted into a Chinese dragon traveling down her arm to a blue butterfly on her wrist that was flying up to its open mouth. She was wearing a white muscle shirt with black ripped skinny jeans, a black studded belt, and black combat boots._

_ And I? Well, I'm about 5' 7" with a slender but muscular frame. I have blue eyes, hair parted in the middle which left me with bangs but they were shorter than Belle's. My hair long on the top but shaved on the back and sides abd I had a rattai. I was wearing a sandy brown v-neck, my baggy brown leather jacket, black ripped jeans, a bullet belt, and my black combat boots. My only piercing was a gold hoop in my left ear.  
_

"Earth to Jim. Earth to Jim." Hiccup said waving his hand in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes at him, "What?"

"Shall we entire the shiny white building of doom or should we just stare at it awkwardly like a bunch of punk freaks from the downtown area who are afraid to enter, yet they must enter because they are suddenly shoved into the uptown area for the dreadful thing known as high-school."

"We're not punk freaks." Adam stated with a scowl.

_Um, yes we are. Especially over here. _

"Dude! Have you looked in the mirror lately!" Flynn asked with mock horror.

"Well, have you?!" Adam shot back.

"I don't own one!"

"That's why you live INSIDE a hoodie! To cover up your DISASTER of your hair."

"My hair AIN'T a disaster. Have you looked at the lion's mane that you're sporting!?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as Adam and Flynn kept bickering. _Somethings never change_, I thought, as I headed up the cement steps.

"HEY, wait for us! Shorty!" Jane yelled and ran up after me.

"How could you leave us!" Hiccup said dramatically with a sob as he ran up to me. "I would have perished."

"Uh huh. Sure." I replied as I entered the building.

"Dude, we so off here." Jane whispered.

"I know. We're so white." Belle stage whispered back.

"So are we going to aimlessly wander the halls? Or find the headmaster of doom?" Hiccup asked.

"I vote for aimless." Belle replied.

"Since when do we ever seek out authority?" Al asked.

"When the cops catch us." Flynn muttered.

"That's only Jim." Adam smirked.

"Suuuure." Al replied with an eye roll.

"So which room are we in?" Belle said switching the topic before another argument broke out.

"The one that says seniors?" I replied.

"Oh look, sight of the first uptowners." Hiccup said noticing the two people farther up the hallway. The girl was a slim strawberry blond with her hair in two side braids and turquoise blue eyes. She was wearing black leggings, a white shirt with a blue flannel over it, and white and black converse. She seemed about 5' 4". The guy was about 5' 8" and was wearing blue jeans over brown boots, a light blue t-shirt and a blue flannel also. He had light brown hair and was of a squarish build with broad shoulders, and light brown eyes.

"um…he's running away." Al replied, noticing the boy run down some hallway and leave the girl there.

"Breakup?" Flynn suggested.

"Can we follow the girl? She looks normalish and around our age." Jane added impatiently. "And just mabe, MAYBE, we might find our classroom."

"Or we can follow the guy." Hiccup challenged.

"Right into the bathroom cause you want to-" Adam began.

"I'm not a pervert!" Hiccup replied scowling. "That's Flynn."

"Right, pick on the EMO." Flynn muttered.

"I'M FOLLOWING THE GIRL!" Jane said loudly and marched off muttering about "overgrown babies."

"Did she just call us 'babies?'" Belle asked.

"I'm not a baby!" Adam grumped and rushed after her.

"That's what you wish." Jane called back over her shoulder.

_Ugh. _I mentally groaned as the rest of us followed the bickering pair.

"Really guys." Belle grumped.

"I'm not a guy!" Jane said exasperated.

"I can tell." Hiccup said with a smirk. "You don't ha- OW! What was THAT for!?" he yelped out as he rubbed his shoulder.

"For even thinking that!" Jane replied with a frown. "I probably should have punched you harder," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Hiccup said moving away from her. "and NO."

"hhmm. . . .considering. . . . considering."

"Jim, man." Hiccup said as he latched himself onto my back causing me to nearly stumble, "You got to save me."

"Jane, stop being so mean." I said shooting her a look.

"Yeah, stop being so mean!" Hiccup repeated in a higher pitched voice causing me to roll my eyes.

"Dude, you know Hiccup is like behind you right?" Jane asked with a small smirk.

I stared at her blankly while Hiccup unlatched himself from me and replied with a disgusted tone. "You are so nasty, Jane."

Jane merely raised her eyebrows as Hiccup scowled.

The bell started ringing, causing the red-head to run and dart into the last room at the end of the hallway.

"So grand late appearance." Al asked.

"When aren't we making a grand appearance?" Hiccup asked.

"When you aren't around." I automatically replied.

"Oh, woundeth! You have woundeth me to the core!" Hiccup said clutching his heart dramatically. "I cannotth bear to go on," and he collapsed to the floor.

"Is he dead?" Jane asked poking him with her toe.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Al said sighing with relief.

"NO! Never feareth! I will always live!" Hiccup said sitting up suddenly.

"You spoke too soon." Belle muttered.

"He resurrecteth," Flynn stated making finger quotes.

"Resurrecteth or not, we have to get into class." Adam said as he grabbed the back of Hiccup's jacket and yanked him up causing Hiccup to yelp.

"Gee man, some warning would be nice." Hiccup said with a slight glare at Adam.

"Oh, shut up you big baby." Adam replied causing Hiccup to flip him the bird.

"Can we get our sorry asses into class?" Belle asked impatiently.

"Oh no, mother is angry." Hiccup stage whispered to Flynn in mock horror.

"Let's do what she says." Adam whispered back to Hiccup.

"How about no." Jane replied with a scowl.

"Guys seriously, let's just get this shit over with." I said and reached for the doorknob. "Are we all ready?"

"No," Al said quietly. "They're going to hate us."

"Since when have we ever cared?" Adam asked but his words were hollow.

"We do. . . . . we just never show it." Flynn replied quieter than Al.

"We'll be fine." I lied and opened the door.

* * *

Sorry that this took forever to update. I was very depressed and life got way too much for me. But I'm okay now and will be updating. A huge shout out to Heart of Gold. She is so amazing and supporting and wouldn't let me give up on myself. You guys should check out her stories. The last chapter's name was from the song: Numb by Linkin Park. Any guesses for this chapter? As normal, I don't own any of the characters. Peace out everyone. :D


	3. We don't belong

Chapter 3: We don't belong

* * *

Anna POV:

"Today, students, we will be joined by the new students from the downtown area." Our teacher, Ms. Flora, said looking at the clock. "Or should have been joined. But since they are not here, I will do roll call. "Is El-" and the door opened up.

* * *

Jim Pov:

I opened the door and the whole class was staring at us as we entered the room.

_Seriously have they never seen a person with tattoos? Are they that sheltered?_

_Apparently they are._

In every face, I read shock…..then disgust.

Well almost all.

There were two kids in the back of the room.

The boy was a definite EMO. The girl was more punkish. All the empty chairs were around them.

The chairs for us.

The downtowners.

I didn't look at the rest of the people in the room. I didn't care too. There was huge gap in who they are and who we are. They are uptown. We are downtown. I flicked my eyes to my friends.

Flynn had withdrawn into his black hoody. Adam was defiantly staring everyone down while Al was pretending none of them existed. Belle and Jane were only looking at the blank white wall in the back of the room. And Hiccup…I followed his line of vision. _Fuck._ He had his eyes set on the boy with white hair in the front row. Big blue eyes…..oversized blue sweatshirt with frost patterns on it. …..really pale skin. And there was just one empty seat next to him.

_Of course._

_Why wouldn't there be?_

_Damn Murphy Law._

I adopted an "I don't care expression" as the tension kept growing.

* * *

ANNA POV:

_…Tattoos… Body Piercing… Dyed Hair…_

My mind is blank. I don't think I've ever seen so many tattoos in my life. Or even girls with tattoos.

One girl had a sleeve tattoo and the other had plugs...and was that a nose ring? The tall dude with long auburn hair had tattoos peeking out from the top of his shirt and more gauges. The Middle Eastern guy had big black gauges and some arm tattoo. I couldn't really tell what the tattoo was since his shirt sleeve was blocking most of it.

_What was up with gauges? Damn those two boys. Rattail and hoody boy, hiding all your tattoos probably. Why don't you just show them. Waaaiitttt...why is rattail scanning us? Ugh. Probably picking out the weakest one of us to beat up at lunch. _

The last guy had big green eyes but not nearly as big my blue-eyed friend, Frost. I noticed a couple of short braids in his shaggy brown hair. He licked his lips.

_Is that a tongue ring?!_

I looked at my sister, Elsa.

_Perfectly composed as normal._

I flicked my eyes back to the downtowners, then suddenly frowned.

_Is tongue dude checking out Frost? _

I flicked my eyes back to Jack then back to tongue ring guy. _Yup, definitely checking him out._

_ Wait does that mean he's gay? Wait…what! A dude like that is gay!?_

I frowned to myself. _ Why is life always proving me wrong? _

* * *

Jim POV:

Well . . .I . . . um. . . Hello, I am Ms. Flora and I'll be your teacher. "

I mentally groaned at the awkward introduction. _Life's going to be a blast with her. At least she seems okay. . . well motherly. _She was about 5'2" and wore an all baby pink dress with cap sleeves that came to her mid-shin. She was definitely plump and had her graying hair pulled back into a bun.

"So why don't you . . . guys. . **people** introduce yourselves."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Jim" I said jerking my thumb to myself.

"Full names, please." She said looking at me sharply with her brown eyes.

"Jim **Hawkins**," I repeated then pointed to each of my friends, making sure to "emphasize" their last names. "Flynn **Rider**, Adam **Leprince**, Aladdin **Mustapha**, Belle **de Beaumont**, Jane_ Porter_, and Hiccup **Haddock Horrendous the III**."

"Thanks. Now please take a seat."

Hiccup made an immediate beeline to the seat next to the white haired dude but I shoved him forward to the back of the room, ignoring the glare that he shot at me.

_Oh joy. _I thought sarcastically as the two kids in the back decided to get into a staring war with us. _The Uptown freaks are going to judge us __**now**__. . . even though they look like us._

The EMO boy had long black wavy hair to his shoulder and lots of freckles across his nose and under his eyes, kinda reminds me of Hiccup. His eyes were a golden color with defined cheekbones and jaw. He looked thin but he was probably strong. He wore a black long sleeved form fitting shirt with black ripped skinnies and combat boots. The girl had auburn hair that was parted down the middle and tied back with a black bandanna. Her eyes were a bright green with a rounded ovalish face. She wore a white shirt with cap sleeves, a blue corset, ripped black skinnies and black combat boots. In her left ear, she wore a gold hoop earring that had a single purple bead on it with a grass green bead on either side.

She broke eye contact first causing the EMO kid to nod at us.

"So can we sit here?"

"Doesn't look like we'll be stopping you." She replied frown. _Hhm. Interesting. She has freckles like her companion . . . though it is less noticeable. _

The boy elbowed her and hissed, "be nice." He looked at us. "I'm Toothless and this is Zarina."

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Make fun of me and you'll regret it," he replied with a sharp look.

"Chill, man." Hiccup replied taking the seat next to him. "My name is Hiccup. You can't get much more embarrassing than that."

Toothless nodded, then elbowed Zarina who was glaring at me for taking the seat next to her.

"What?" I asked with a small smirk.

She glared at me, then faced back to the teacher.

"Okay, class let's continue with roll-call." Ms. Flora said, "Let me know if a student is missing, otherwise stay silent. Okay. Elsa Arendelle, Anna Arendelle, Jack Frost, Rapunzel Corona, Merida DunBroch, Toothless Fury, Tarzan Greystoke, Gaston LeGume, Zarina Hendricks, Vanessa Benson, Pitch Black."

Hiccup caught my eye at that name and we swore under our breath.

"Snotface Snotlout, Drago Bludvist, Clayton Greystoke, Jafar Vizier, Hans Westergård, LeFou Corti, and Kristoff Bjorgman."

The platinum blond in the front spoke out, "Kris is mis-"

"I'm here!" Kris said flinging open the door and then freezing.

* * *

Kristoff POV:

I flung open the door to be greeted with the sight of my class and a bunch of punks in the back.

_Okay not what I expected. Then again, I wasn't sure what to expect. Normal people? Get real, _I scoffed to myself, _they're from the downtown. . . the dockside . . . what else are they going to be except tattooed and pierced up?_

I ducked my head down and headed to my seat as everyone stared at me. I sat down next to Jack, and didn't even look at Anna.

_I don't think that I will be able to ever again._

* * *

Jack POV:

"Alright, open to page 130," Ms. For a called out and began to drone on about something in Economics that I really could care less about.

_Face it, you couldn't pay attention if you wanted to. It's that Hiccup kid with big green eyes._

I sighed and tried to figure out why he had been staring at me.

_Or currently, _I thought trying to ignore the feeling of him watching me. _Face it, he probably just wants to beat you up at lunch. Fun. Fun. He's probably smash me into a locker. . . maybe trip me in the cafeteria. . .shit, he's most likely to give me a swirly and make fun of my hair._

_ DAMMIT, JACK. FOCUS!_

I looked at the clock . . . fifteen minutes in. Forty-five minutes until my impending doom. I groaned and stuck my face into my book.

_I just love my life._

* * *

Finally, that goddamn bell rang.

_Oh, look who's at my seat before I can even get up. The lip pierced guy. Hiccup. _

I looked at him. _Okay, you can do this. No need to be afraid. _

"Hey, Frosty. Will I get head if I flip this quarter?"

_Well that wasn't what I expected. And what the hell is with a math question? This is economics for god's sake!_

I looked at the quarter in his outstretched hand, then back to his eager eyes that seemed familiar.

_Frosty? What's up with the name calling. Wait. What!? How the hell is he familiar!? Okay, play this cool._

_ You're not cool._

_ SHUTUP!_

"Yeah," I replied slowly. "The probability is one-half. It has a head and a tail." I watched as the eagerness in his eyes died away.

_What did I say wrong? _

"Thank you for watching Hiccup," the girl with the tattoo sleeve said as she approached us with the rest of the newbies. I think her name is Jane. "He gets into a lot of trouble when he's left alone," she continued, shooting him a look.

"I do no-" Hiccup began to protest but the big guy with the tats, Adam, clamped a hand around his mouth and began dragging his struggling victim out the door.

_Victim? Where did that come from?_

Jane gave me a small smile and followed the rest of her friends out the door.

_So that was weird and made no sense._ _But why did he seem so familiar. Even the nickname did._

I tried to drag up any memories but I wasn't able to grasp anything. Frustrated, I slammed my books into my bag and stalked out of the now empty classroom.

_Thank you, Hiccup for giving me the beginning of a headache. _

* * *

Hi everyone and happy Labor day. I have some answers to where I got the character's last names. Adam and Belle's last name comes from their fairy tale writer, Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, who did the French version. Al's last name is his father's name in _Hundred and One Arabian Nights._ Tarzan's name comes from the orginal character created by Edger Rice Burroughs. Vanessa's last name comes from the actor, Jodi Benson, who voiced her when she was using 'Arial's voice'. LeFou's last name comes from his actor Jessi Corti in the Disney movie. Zarina's last name is her voice actor's, Christina Hendricks, in Pirate Fairy. Toothless's last name comes from his dragon species, Night Fury. **  
**

The last chapter's name is a song by My Chemical Romance. Any ideas for this chapter? Review away, and as normal I don't own these characters.


	4. Pretty in Punk

Chapter 4: Pretty in Punk

* * *

Hiccup POV:

"What in fucking blue blazes do you think you were DOING?!" Adam angrily demanded as soon as we were all out of earshot.

I removed his hand from my mouth and replied, "fucking blue blazes obviously."

I heard Flynn chuckle while Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hickey has a crush. Hickey has a crush." Al sang out.

"Oh zip it." I replied while shoving him.

"Yeah, the probability is one half. It has a head and a tail." Jim said mimicking Frost.

I glared at him as everybody started laughing.

"Dude, you should have seen the look on your face." Belle choked out. "I thought someone had taken away your favorite puppy."

"You know, I'm just going to head to my next class."

"Yes, **head**," Adam empathized, "with one-half probability."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the group now collapsing on the floor in laughter. _You guys can only fall cause the hallway's empty. . . where the fuck am I?_ _Great, I have no idea where I am. _I groaned to myself as I continued on cause I'm not asking for **their** help. I noticed at the end of the hallways, a white-haired boy duck into the very last classroom. _Yup._ I grinned to myself. _That is totally where I was to go. _I quickly headed into the classroom and took a seat next to Toothless in the back. Zarina shot me a glare but I ignored it.

"Hello, I am Professoress Merryweather." The teacher said as she walked into the room carrying a large black book. She was a short, plump lady with bobbed black hair. She had blue eyes and was a wearing a royal blue cap-sleeve dress that came to her shins. "I know some of you think that Professoress isn't a word. And you are **right**," she emphasized by slamming her book onto her desk as all the students jumped. "However, **I **refuse to use that goddamn male gender that English **INSISTS **on putting our words in. By the way, we will be studying science."

I dropped my head onto my desk. _Someone please kill me. _

"And true to my name, **Merryweather**, we will be studying the weather first and weather isn't always merry."

_I know. It's kinda obvious. _

I felt Toothless slip a piece of paper under my arm. _Yay! Now I have to sit back up. _I slouched back in my seat, while discreetly reading his scrawled writing.

Hang with you guys at lunch?

I glanced toward him and gave him a small nod which he returned.

"Now students, I wil-" Merryweather began but the door opening, shut her up as my friends peered inside.

"LAND'S ALIVE! WHAT ARE THESE HOOLOIGANS DOING IN MY CLASS!? **GET OUT! GET OUT!**" She yelled while making shooing motions with her hands.

I smirked to myself at their confused faces. _Karma's a bitch. _

Belle huffed and rolled her eyes. "We're the transfer students from the dock." She replied while tucking back her bangs behind her ears.

"Oooh! **You're ** those **students.**" Merryweather said while the classroom chuckled.

"Yes, **those students**," Jim replied crossly while crossing his arms, "as you so **elegantly** put it."

"Oh, pip down you pipsqueak." She replied and crossed her arms like him. "and go find somewhere to sit."

"Don't they receive a tardy?" Pitch asked.

I narrowed my eyes at his back. _Little Bastard._

"Are you volunteering to receive a tardy slip?" She asked with a slight glare as my friends came to their seats.

"No ma'am."

"Then I suggest you shut up."

We smirked at each other. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Wrong. We were so wrong. About two classes later, we were all ready to kill ourselves.

"I never want to see this place again." Jim complained as we all headed to the cafeteria.

"I swear, the people hear think we're devil spawns." Jane added.

"Dude, we totally are." Al replied.

"No. Just Flynn. He wears all black, always." Adam stated.

_Hypocrite. _

"Thanks guys. Feeling the love." Flynn mumbled sarcastically.

I draped my arm around Flynn's shoulders. "You know baby, I could really make you feel the love." I said while waggling my eyebrows.

"Fuck off man." Flynn said good -naturedly and shoved me away as the group chuckled.

"Dude," Al said, "I don't think you're going to get laid with lines like that."

"You guys are killing my self-esteem." I muttered.

"Hey, where did Zarina go?" Jim asked looking around.

"Off with the asshole." Toothless nearly growled out.

"Um . . . which asshole?" Adam asked. "There are a lot of them here."

"**THE ASSHOLE**"

"Who is **the asshole**?" Adam asked frustrated.

"You'll see." Toothless mumbled. "They'll be sucking face."

"A boyfriend?" Jane inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"ASSHOLE"

"I think that had been established." I said with a slight smirk.

"I'm just making sure it's fully established." Toothless grumped as he pushed open the doors for the cafeteria. "Welcome to the mini hell complete with good tasting food."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Al said.

"You'll see."

* * *

Jim POV:

Hell had nothing to do with the food. Hell was quick looks and the racing whispers laced with rumors.

_Great, the whole school has lunch at the same time. And apparently NONE of them have EVER seen punks. _

I feel like I am one of those animals at the zoo.

_Never going to a zoo. EVER._

"Dude, they have burritos!" Al exclaimed with a giant smile as he rushed toward the back of the line.

"Great, they intend to kill us at home. Bomb our systems." Adam griped.

"Can you not talk about such things?" Jane asked with a grossed out face. "I kinda want to eat."

"What? A scrawny thing like you, actually wants to eat?"

"Now that was rude and uncalled for." Jane replied with a frown and crossing her arms.

"Well... I could have just said, they'll make you poop your guts out." Adam replied mimicking her position.

"Now, you're just being downright disgusting and mean, and ..and ..and… AND I'm NOT SCRAWNY!"

"Can you stop irritating everybody?" Belle said as she walked past them.

"I don't irritate everyone."

"Yes, you do."

"Prove it." He replied with a small smirk.

Belle waved that away, "You're still gross."

"Men are supposed to be gross. Woman aren't."

"Really?" Belle asked with a glint in her eye.

_Oh shit. This isn't going to be good._

"Yeah, **really**." Adam challenged her.

"Well," Belle began conversationally. _Please just stop now. _"When I went to the bathroom today . . . there is this thing call a tampon, and I-

"That's enough!" Adam and I yelped as we covered our ears.

_No. Just illlll. I never want to hear about girl's adventures in the bathroom. Never._

"But, I'm not even finished." Belle whined. "It's not even that gross."

"Please, pretty please." I begged, "just end it there." _Pride be damned. I don't want to be scarred for the rest of my life._

Belle smirked at us. "Sissies."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Adam replied waving it off with a sheepish smile.

"Where'd Hiccup go?" Jane asked looking around.

"If you mean after the white mop of hair. You're correct." Toothless replied uninterested as he came up beside us with a sandwich on his tray. "Let's get a table while we still can."

_Damn his extra seeing height. _

"I" Adam started to say then nodded his head in agreement with Toothless.

_Just let him. At this point, it's hopeless to try and stop him. _I thought as we walked away to a table near one of the exits in the back of the room.

* * *

Hi everyone, I know this is shorter than normal chapter but I had to split this chapter. If you want I can put the other half this weekend, but you have to let me know. The chapter name from last week was by the band, Black Veil Brides. Any guesses for this week?

Oh as normal, I don't own the character so peace out. :)


	5. Note from Author

Hi everyone.

I want to say that I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm hoping to get it going again in the summer. I've been through a really rough patch this past last year. I'm currently working on putting myself back together. Hope everyone is having a lovely new year.

Dancer Who Loves Westerns


End file.
